Fuli and the Kion
PrinceBalto's spoof of Lady and the Tramp. Cast *Baby Fuli (The Lion Guard) as Puppy Lady *Cub Fuli (The Lion Guard) as Adult Lady *Kion (The Lion Guard) as The Tramp *Timon (The Lion King) as Jock *Pumbaa (The Lion King) as Trusty *Cassim (Aladdin 3: The King of Thieves) as Jim Dear *Esmeralda (The Hunchback of Notre Dame) as Darling *Ranjan (The Jungle Book 2) as Jim Junior *Hama (Avatar: The Last Airbender) as Aunt Sarah *Isis and Delilah (Krypto the Superdog) as Si and Am *Kronk (The Emperor's New Groove) as Tony *Kuzco (The Emperor's New Groove) as Joe *Bunga (The Lion Guard) as Mr. Busy the Beaver *Makuu (The Lion Guard) as the alligator *Cheezi (The Lion Guard) as the hyena *Nick Wilde (Zootopia) as Toughy *Chief Bogo (Zootopia) as Bulldog *Flash (Zootopia) as Dachsie *Yax (Zootopia) as Boris *Finnick (Zootopia) as Pedro *Gazelle (Zootopia) as Peg *Professor Ratigan (The Great Mouse Detective) as The Rat Scenes *Fuli and the Kion part 1: Main Titles ("Bella Notte") *Fuli and the Kion part 2: ("Peace on Earth")/Fuli *Fuli and the Kion part 3: Fuli to Bed *Fuli and the Kion part 4: Sunday/The Rat/Morning Paper *Fuli and the Kion part 5: Fuli Talks to Timon and Pumbaa/'It's John Smith' *Fuli and the Kion part 6: 'What a Day!'/Breakfest at Tony's *Fuli and the Kion part 7: Warning/Breakout/Snob Hill *Fuli and the Kion part 8: 'A Wee Barin'/Kion's Point of View *Fuli and the Kion part 9: Countdown to B-Day *Fuli and the Kion part 10: ("What is a Baby?"/"La La Lu") *Fuli and the Kion part 11: Going Away/Hama *Fuli and the Kion part 12: ("The Siamese Cat Song") *Fuli and the Kion part 13: The Muzzle/Fuli Runs Off/Wrong Side of the Tracks *Fuli and the Kion part 14: Through the Zoo *Fuli and the Kion part 15: Bunga the Busy Honey Badger/A Log Puller *Fuli and the Kion part 16: Footloose and Collar-Free/("Bella Notte") *Fuli and the Kion part 17: The Next Morning/Chasing Chickens/Caught *Fuli and the Kion part 18: The Pound/("He's a Tramp") *Fuli and the Kion part 19: Timon and Pumbaa's Proposal/Fuli's Shame *Fuli and the Kion part 20: The Rat Returns/Kion vs. Ratigan/Falsey Accused *Fuli and the Kion part 21: Pumbaa on the Trail *Fuli and the Kion part 22: Vistors/Domestic Life/Happy Ending ("Peace on Earth" (Reprise) *Fuli and the Kion part 23: End Credits Cast Gallery Baby_Fuli.png|Baby Fuli as Puppy Lady Fuli water.PNG|Cub Fuli as Adult Lady Kion rescue in the outlands.PNG|Kion as Tramp Timon-icon.png|Timon as Jock Pumbaa-6.png|Pumbaa as Trusty Cassim father of Aladdin.JPG|Cassim as Jim Dear Esmeralda-(The_Hunchback_of_Notre_Dame)-2.jpg|Esmeralda as Darling Ranjan.png|Ranjan as Jim Junior Sinister_Hama.png|Hama as Aunt Sarah Isis_Krypto_the_Superdog_01.jpg|Isis as Si Delilah.jpg|Delilah as Am Kronk.jpg|Kronk as Tony Kuzco.jpg|Kuzco as Joe TLGBunga.png|Bunga as Mr. Busy the Honey Badger Makuu.png|Makuu as the alligator Cheezi-img-2.png|Cheezi as the hyena Nick handsome smile.JPG|Nick Wilde as Toughy Bogo Zootopia.jpg|Chief Bogo as English Bulldog Flash laugh.JPG|Flash as Dachsie Yax Zootopia.png|Yax as Boris Finnick-from-Zootopia.jpg|Finnick as Pedro Gazelle microphone.JPG|Gazelle as Peg Ratigan.jpg|Professor Ratigan as the Rat Category:Lady and the Tramp Category:Disney spoofs Category:Animated film spoofs Category:PrinceBalto spoofs